


New Problems, Old Friends

by vethbernatto



Series: stranger things au [2]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: but it literally took me all day to put into a doc, for you richie, i wrote this yesterday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 21:20:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12920475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vethbernatto/pseuds/vethbernatto
Summary: "“What is your problem with me!?”“I dont have a problem with you Chloe."





	New Problems, Old Friends

**Author's Note:**

> For me and Rich's (Bubbly_Kandy) Stranger Things AU

“What is your problem with me!?” 

 

Michael scoffed, turning to face Chloe, who had followed him out of the boys locker room and into the gym. “I dont have a problem with you Chloe. How can I have a problem with you, when i barely even know you.”

 

“But, you dont want me in your party.” Chloe said as she ran in front of Michael to stop him from leaving.

 

“I thought that was pretty obvious.” Michael stated, as he moved his arm to push Chloe out of his way, only to be spun around to face her again.

 

“Well why not?”

 

“Because, frankly Chloe, you're annoying, and we dont need anybody else in our party! Im our Paladin, Dustins our Cleric, Rich’s our Bard, Jake's our Ranger, and Jeremy's our Mage!” Michael yelled watching Chloe's confused face.

 

“Jeremy? Who's Jeremy?” Chloe asked, voice quiet, as she watched Michael who looked shocked and out of place.

 

“Somebody… Nobody…” Michael answered tentatively. Chloe watched as sadness crept onto Michael’s face.

 

“Well, he's obviously somebody.” Chloe shrugged letting her sticker covered skateboard to fall to the floor.

 

“He was… he was in our party a long time ago… he… he moved away.” Michael deflected.

 

“So, he was a mage? Could he like… do magic tricks or something?” 

 

Chloe watched as Michael turned away and started to walk off, as if thinking.

 

“Okay… well I could be your Zoomer.” Chloe smiled as Michael stopped and turned around to glare daggers at her.

 

“That's not even a real thing.”

 

Chloe shrugged. “Well, it could be.” 

 

She moved to stand on her skateboard and m

Michael watched mostly disinterested as she began to skate circles around him.

 

“See? Zoomer.” She smirked as Michael moved back to avoid the board that began to inch slightly closer.

 

“It's mind blowing, the best I've ever seen.” He said sarcastically.

 

Chloe shifted her board in an effort to make it move faster. “Oh come on you have to be a little impressed.” 

 

“I dont see anything amazing, Chloe you're just moving around in a circle.”

 

“Well then you try it.” 

 

“No!” 

 

“Why not?” Chloe teased, stopping her board.

 

“Well…. Because I don't know how.” 

 

“Ha!” Chloe laughed as she pushed her board again. “So you admit that you're impressed!”

 

“I never said that!”

 

“You didn't have to.” 

 

Michael laughed slightly, as he spun to keep face to face with Chloe.

 

“So,” Chloe started. “ Are you ready to admit that you're –Shit!” Michael watched as Chloe's board flew out from under her and she went flailing backwards.

 

“Jesus! Are you okay?” Michael asked reaching out a hand to help her up.

 

“Yeah… I… I think so?” Chloe said, questioningly, looked at her board as it continued to roll to the other side of the gym.

 

“What even happened?” Michael asked drawing, Chloe's attention back to him. 

 

“I dont really know… it was like– okay this is going to sound crazy, but it was like– there always a magnet… or something that pulled my board out from under me.” Chloe stated, a confused look on her face, as Michael turned towards the gym door. 

 

“Michael?” Chloe asked he started walking towards the double doors of the gym. “Michael where are you going?” Chloe yelled after him. 

 

Michael ignored her and ran out of the gym, looking left and right down the hallways before letting out a defeated saddened sigh.

 

Jeremy wasn't there

**Author's Note:**

> yell at me on tumblr
> 
> yell at me on tumblr  
> [main](http://callme-jakey.tumblr.com/)   
> [bmc side](https://transjakobdillinger.tumblr.com/)


End file.
